Frères de coeur
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé OS : Les vacances c'est fait pour se détendre et les frères Kurosaki vont bien en profiter pour approfondir la chose sous un angle disons plus que fraternel !


Résumé : Les vacances c'est fait pour se détendre et les frères Kurosaki vont bien en profiter pour approfondir la chose sous un angle disons plus que fraternel !

Pairing: Shiro x Ichigo

Bêta : Je tiens à dire merci à Haru-and-Kyo sans qui je serais perdu ! Merci très chère~

Disclaimer : POURQUOI MON DIEU ?! POURQUOI BLEACH ET SES PERSOS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ?! *pose théâtrale* Si c'est pas injuste snif... Mais je me console en disant que l'histoire, elle, m'appartient ;)

Note: Attention attention chères Yaoistes ! Cette fic est à caractère incestueux avec lemon à gogo donc faites gaffes à vos yeux chères amies mais pour celles ayant le courage de la lire ! Je leur souhaite bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Frères de cœur

POV. Shiro

Enfin les vacances, c'est pas trop tôt, mais surtout à nous la plage !

Et oui "nous" car mon frère et moi sommes en vacance tous les deux loin des parents et surtout sur une plage privée !

Alors que j'me présente, j'm'appelle Shiro Kurosaki. Jeune homme de dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, grand d'un mètre quatre-vingt, albinos aux cheveux blanc en bataille avec des yeux de couleur or sur un fond noir. Ouais bon des gens que j'blaire pas diraient que mes yeux font flipper mais d'autres diront plutôt que ça fait mystérieux ou envoûtant pour mon frère jumeau.

Et enfin j'ai un corps de rêve et non j'me vante pas !

C'n'est que la stricte vérité après tout qui peut bien résister à un corps aussi musclé et magnifique que l'mien ? Et c'est pareil pour mon frère.

Bon, c'est vrai là j'me vante beaucoup et j'ai l'air d'un prétentieux. D'ailleurs mon frère m'le dit souvent pour faire "dégonfler ma grosse tête", comme il l'dit si affectueusement. Pourtant y'a pas qu'ça qui est le plus gros chez moi, pensais-je en faisant un sourire pervers.

Parlant d'mon frère, contrairement à moi, lui, il a les cheveux d'un magnifique roux mi-long et n'a pas des yeux comme les miens mais de couleur ambré sur fond blanc. Et si moi j'fonce tête baissé, lui il est plus posé et réfléchi mais sinon on se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Ah et nous sommes carrément les deux canons de notre lycée, enfin bon y'a l'autre Jaggerjack aussi mais il compte pas. Un vrai psychopathe c'mec...

Les filles ça les fait craquer le genre "sourire psychotique et attitude de bête sauvage", franchement j'les comprends pas ou alors si, vu que moi aussi j'ressemble à un psychopathe d'après mon frère quand j'souris (c'que j'fais souvent).

Enfin bon revenons à un sujet plus intéressant c'est-à-dire moi !

Niveau caractère, je suis plutôt bavard, celui qui se laisse pas faire. Bagarreur comme mon frère, on est plutôt connu vis-à-vis des petites frappes qui essayent tout le temps d'avoir le dessus sur nous mais ça, ça arrivera jamais. J'suis aussi asocial avec les autres surtout ceux qui me cassent les pieds. Pour mon frère Ichigo, c'est plutôt le type sympa, entouré d'amis et qui a le cœur sur la main. Mais à part ça, lui et moi sommes tout l'temps fourrés ensemble, inséparables.

Même si parfois les personnes autour d'nous disent qu'on est comme le jour et la nuit à cause de nos caractères respectifs mais ça on s'en fiche.

Tout c'qui compte c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

Donc reprenons ! Nous sommes actuellement à la plage mon frère et moi, à profiter d'nos vacances loin des parents et du lycée. Heureusement y'a pas de monde, après tout ça sert à ça d'avoir une plage privée et un bungalow tout équipé qui va avec.

Ouais, nous sommes riches mais on l'étale pas sur tous les toits Ichigo et moi. On préfère rester discrets surtout si y'a des personnes qui voudraient en profiter. Ça nous est déjà arrivé quelques fois mais ensemble nous les avons vites remballés avec nos poings en réponse.

J'suis debout, devant la mer, sur le sable fin, en short de bain noir faisant ressortir la pâleur de mon corps. Mon frère met en place, derrière moi, nos serviettes et un parasol. Il est lui aussi en maillot de couleur rouge qui clash avec sa chevelure rousse.

J'détache mon regard de la mer et ne peut m'empêcher d'le regarder lui, ce bel Apollon rien qu'à moi. Ses muscles dorsaux, puisqu'il est dos à moi, roulent sur sa peau hâlée en posant sa serviette de bain sur le sable. Ses pectoraux et abdominaux luisent sous la chaleur du soleil et cela l'rend encore plus magnifique avec sa peau caramel.

En se relevant, il s'tourne vers moi et essuie son front avec son bras où perlent des gouttes de sueur. Cela dégage ses mèches orange qui voilent son regard envoûtant, il me voit l'regarder, complément sous son charme.

-La vue te plait ? Demande mon frère d'une voix en tout point sensuelle.

-Ouais beaucoup. Répondit-je avec un sourire pervers tout en continuant de le mater sans retenu.

Il s'approche alors de moi d'une démarche aguicheuse et se colle tout contre mon corps à la peau blanche comme de la soie.

J'peux sentir son odeur addictive au pain d'épice et caramel, elle emplit mes narines et fait frémir ma peau blanche. Ses bras m'entourent la taille et son souffle chaud caresse mon oreille toute proche de sa bouche. Il se frotte légèrement à moi tout en caressant de ses mains le bas de mes reins. Elles descendent encore plus bas, jusqu'à mes fesses pour les palper outrageusement. Je ne peux me retenir de lâcher un grognements sous ses caresses provocantes.

-Hum et si tu m'aidais à installer le reste, hein ? Susurre t-il vicieusement à mon oreille.

Il s'éloigne de moi et me toise avec une étincelle de victoire et de malice dans ses beaux yeux ambrés. Puis il s'en alla vers le bungalow de sa démarche aguicheuse qui fait ressortir son cul galbé.

Putain ! Le sale petit allumeur ! C'est pas possible, il veut s'faire violer ma parole, pensai-je. Je le reluque sans vergogne. Son fessier ferme dans ce maillot serré me fait bander rien qu'à cette vue. J'ai envie d'dire que c'est la septième merveille du monde !

Ouais mon frère à toujours sût comment m'faire réagir et là j'me retrouve avec une érection de malade dans un maillot qui déjà, avant, était serré mais maintenant ça en devient une torture.

Et franchement ce gars m'aide vraiment pas avec son déhanché sexy !

N'écoutant que mon instinct, j'me précipite à toute allure (malgré mon état actuel) vers cet adonis au corps de rêve. Bien déterminé à lui faire sa fête à ce rouquin diabolique !

POV Ichigo

Décidément Shiro est toujours aussi prévisible quand il s'agit de (ces) activités là.

Il suffit de le chauffer un peu et après il devient une vraie bête sauvage. Enfin moi ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, surtout au lit...

Je le vois se diriger rapidement vers moi, tel un prédateur se précipitant sur sa proie mais dans ces circonstances la proie c'est moi et vue son regard je dirais que je n'échapperai pas de sitôt aux griffes du prédateur.

Hmm peut être que je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec le feu là...

Et malheureusement (ou heureusement) je ne pourrais jamais lui résister surtout quand il a ce regard qui promet mille et un plaisirs et orgasmes intenses.

Avant d'atteindre le bungalow, Shiro attrape d'une poigne ferme mes hanches et colle son torse musclé contre le mien, me faisant profiter de sa chaleur et de son odeur entêtante. Il rapproche son visage du mien avec un sourire en tous points pervers, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et son souffle chaud se mêle au mien dans une respiration saccadée. Je ne peux tenir plus longtemps et comble la mince distance entre nos lèvres pour entamer un baiser sauvage et violent. Il demande directement l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue qui taquine ma lèvre inférieure et je le lui accorde rapidement sous un soupir de plaisir.

Commence alors une bataille entre nos langues pour la domination de l'autre, un échange buccal passionné et rempli d'une soif de l'autre qu'il gagne haut la main. Il balade ses mains partout sur mon corps et se colle à moi encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Je peux sentir à travers nos tissus son érection chaude et dure contre la mienne. Cela m'excite encore plus et me fait lâcher un gémissement plus poussé entre nos lèvres scellés. Promenant toujours ses mains sur mon corps, je peux les sentir caresser mon dos en allant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à attraper fermement mes deux globes de chaires qu'il masse et les pince à volonté. J'enroule mes jambes instinctivement autour de sa taille dans d'autres soupirs lascifs de ma part et me frotte contre sa queue si dure, ce sexe qui me donne tant de plaisirs quand elle est au fond de moi. Shiro grogne à mes déhanchements répétitifs et nous dirige à l'intérieur du bungalow où les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer.

POV. Normal

Shiro plaqua brutalement Ichigo contre le mur près de l'entrée du bungalow et frotta impunément son corps à celui de son frère.

Il refit se rencontrer leurs deux érections dans un coup de hanche et ils gémirent tous deux de concert sous le contact grisant.

Shiro embrassait toujours furieusement son jumeau, et jouait avec sa langue en s'enroulant l'une l'autre. L'albinos cassa finalement le baiser, leurs bouches proches l'une de l'autre reliées par un filet de salive.

Le blanc dirigea sa bouche vers le cou exposé de son soumis et le lécha, le suçant et le mordilla légèrement jusqu'à atteindre son oreille gauche, laissant sur son passage une traînée de suçons rouges. Arrivé à l'oreille, il attrapa sur son chemin le lobe entre ses lèvres et s'occupa de la peau derrière l'oreille du roux sous les gémissements d'Ichigo. Point très érogène chez celui-ci.

Pendant tout le "traitement" de son frère, Ichigo ne contînt pas un seul de ses gémissements, il savait que ça excitait son albinos de frère. Quand celui-ci s'en prit à un de ses points sensibles c'est-à-dire l'oreille, Ichigo poussa un long râle de plaisir qui renforça Shiro dans l'idée de continuer à offrir encore plus de sensations à celui qu'il dominait.

Ils enlevèrent rapidement leurs maillots de bain, en même temps Shiro les emmena dans leur chambre pour continuer à faire gémir et crier son cher frère. Ils arrivèrent vite dans la chambre et Shiro jeta presque Ichigo sur le lit, le rejoignant aussitôt en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Le blanc se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de son frère jumeau qui lui était allongé lascivement sur le dos, les jambes indécemment écartées pour laisser le blanc se placer entre elles.

Shiro fit courir ses mains sur le torse imberbe du dominé, passant par les tétons dressés où il les titilla, les pinça et les lécha sous les gémissements de son jumeau. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste et caressait le dos musclé de l'albinos jusqu'à atteindre plus bas, ses fesses galbées qu'il prit à pleines mains.

-Ah Shirooo... Fit surpris Ichigo.

Le blanc venait d'arrêter de torturer ses tétons durcis et c'était rapproché dangereusement de son membre durcit où il donna un léger coup de langue sur le gland rougit et suintant de plaisir devant lui.

Shiro fier de son petit effet continua de lécher et sucer sa 'friandise', avec sa langue il traça la veine apparente du membre et arriva au gland gonflé de désir. Il le prit en bouche, le suçant et récupérant au passage le pré-sperme qui en découlait. Il se retira rapidement car après tout il voulait torturer un peu plus son frère vu comment celui-ci l'avait allumé tout à l'heure.

Alors sur cette bonne pensée, Shiro contourna le sexe toujours érigé du rouquin et commença à le mordre légèrement, laissant des marques rouges sur le torse imberbe sous lui. Le marquant possessivement. Caressant de ses mains les cuisses frémissantes de son frère, l'albinos fit passer dans un toucher aérien ses mains sur les flancs de l'être gémissant.

-Sh-Shiro arr... arrête ! Fit Ichigo dans un souffle saccadé.

-Humm arrêter quoi ? Demanda innocemment Shiro.

-Ah ! Arrête... de me torturer comme çaaa...

-Hum... Nop ! Répondit l'albinos avec un sourire sadique. C'est ta punition, petit allumeur.

Sur ce, avec un sourire toujours aussi sadique, il continua son affaire qui était de rendre fou de désir son cher jumeau adoré.

-S'il... S'il te plait ! Sh... Shi-ro je t'en supplie aah... Prend-Ah !

Il ne pût finir sa phrase car le blanc venait de prendre en main son sexe et lui fit subir des vas-et-vients rapides sur son membre. Les gestes rapides firent tourner la tête d'Ichigo sur le côté, exposant son cou hâlé et marqué de délicieux suçons.

-Tu veux quoi exactement I-chi-go~? Demanda d'un ton joueur Shiro.

-Aaah prend la... en bouche je t'en prie Haaaa...

-C'est si gentiment demandé~

Shiro donna d'autres rapides coups de langues sur le gland rougit sous les râles de frustrations de son frère puis ne se fit pas plus prier. L'albinos prit finalement le sexe de son frère en bouche sous le cri de surprise de son uke roux. Enroulant sa langue autour du sexe en bouche et jouant de son appendice lingual sur la fente du gland. Il présenta dans le même temps, trois de ses doigts devant la bouche de son frère qui les suça au même rythme que les allers et venus de son jumeau monochrome sur son membre.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus face à ce trop plein de sensations exquises sur sa queue. L'albinos s'amusait tellement à le rendre tout simplement fou de désir et cela électrisait Ichigo de savoir que son frère ne s'occupait ainsi que de lui et de lui seul. Alors voulant faire aussi plaisir à son jumeau, il s'appliqua à humidifier les doigts dans sa bouche en suçant consciencieusement chacune des phalanges.

Une fois les doigts bien humides selon Shirosaki, celui-ci les retira de la bouche beaucoup trop indécente à son goût. Shiro présenta ses doigts humides devant l'orifice de son amant qui était plus qu'impatient de sentir la queue de son frère en lui. Le blanc continua, dans le même temps, de sucer son frère et plongea un doigt dans l'antre étroit.

Ichigo ne ressentit rien à la première phalange, trop absorbé par la délicieuse bouche de Shiro sur sa hampe. À la deuxième phalange, il sentit une légère gêne. Vite remplacée par un élan de plaisir face aux traitements répétés de son frère sur son membre.

Puis à la troisième, cela devint soudain vite douloureux mais ça n'était rien comparé à l'énorme chose que son jumeau voulait faire rentrer.

Une fois que Shiro pensa que son frère était bien assez préparé comme ça et parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. L'albinos retira ses doigts du trou humide et retourna brutalement Ichigo qui se retrouva à quatre pattes, le fessier à l'air devant l'air prédateur de l'albinos face à ce magnifique tableau. L'imposant membre du blanc était placé devant l'entrée d'Ichigo qui attendait avec impatience de se sentir rempli entièrement.

Bien sûr le côté sadique de Shiro ressorti et il s'amusa à mettre sa queue entre les deux globes de chaires du rouquin. La plaçant en faisant de léger vas-et-vient entre les fesses d'Ichigo sous les râles de ce dernier face à la chaleur et à la dureté de ce sexe raide. C'était un véritable supplice de la sentir mais de ne pas l'avoir au plus profond de lui, il l'a voulait tellement.

Shi ... ro Hmm ... aan ...

Le blanc prit à pleines mains les fesses de son jumeau roux, les écarta en dévoilant le bouton rosé d'Ichigo et les compressa sur son sexe toujours placé entre les globes de chaires. Shiro voulait entendre son rouquin lui dire de le prendre, et quoi de mieux que de lui montrer ou plutôt lui faire sentir qu'il était plus que dur pour lui.

-Tu sens Ichigo ? Fit la voix devenue mielleuse de l'albinos. Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi ? De te prendre brutalement et de t'entendre crier comme une chienne ?

-Haaa Shirooo ...

-Alors... Le souffle chaud de Shiro atterrit près de l'oreille du rouquin. Que veux-tu ? Dit le moi et je te le donnerais tout entier...

Poussant sa demande il donna un brusque coup de hanche qui approfondit la pression du sexe de l'albinos entre ses fesses et Ichigo ne voulait plus attendre.

-Prend moi... Je... je la veux... en moi aan...

-Hmm qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Ichi ? Soit précis...

-Toi ! Je veux Nh... Ta grosse queue en moi !

Shiro ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, il retourna brusquement Ichigo sur le dos qui écarta ses jambes au maximum dans l'attente et plaça sa colonne de chaire douloureusement tendu par tant d'attente devant l'orifice de son jumeau. Écartant plus encore les fesses de son frère et faisant attention aux moindres expressions de celui-ci, il poussa lentement son membre dans l'antre étroit afin qu'il s'y habitue petit à petit.

-Haa Shi... ro... t'es... si gros P'tain !

Ichigo, malgré sa précédente préparation, était comme déchiré de l'intérieur. La respiration saccadée, il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au drap du lit sous lui. Shiro voyant bien son frère souffrir, attrapa le membre légèrement moins excité que précédemment et fit des vas-et-vient sur le sexe pour le détendre.

Cela marcha quelque peu au vu des faibles couinements du roux, qui prenait finalement du plaisir. Le blanc décida alors de rentrer d'un seul coup son membre jusqu'à la garde et au passage récoltant un cri, mélange entre douleur et plaisir, de son jumeau sous la brusque intrusion.

Il laissa un peu de temps à son jumeau pour s'adapter à lui, puis commença à faire de légers vas-et-vients dans l'antre si chaud et étroit.

-Toujours Hmm aussi serré... Gémi Shiro.

-Haaa Shiroooo mmh ...

La respiration saccadé Ichigo sentait les lentes allées et venues de son double à l'intérieur de lui et n'en était que plus heureux de le sentir. Il ne formait plus qu'un par cette union et cette chaleur dure, si intense, il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire. Le rouquin cria son plaisir face aux brusques coups de reins de son frère qui venait soudain d'accélérer le rythme, donnant désormais de puissants coups de butoir en son uke.

-Aaan plus... plus...

-Mh plus quoi ? Demanda sadiquement l'albinos.

-Ha ! Plus vite aan... Plus fort Naaaah...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase car celui-ci venait d'exaucer tout d'un coup la demande de son jumeau. Shiro donna de puissants coups de hanches à l'intérieur de son frère désormais à quatre pattes car ressentant plus de sensations dans cette position. Sa chute de rein ainsi exposée devant l'albinos, le rendait fou de désir, il lécha une ligne imaginaire le long du dos hâlé jusqu'au cou de son jumeau. Il le baisa et mordilla avec force pour empêcher ses gémissements rauques de sortir. C'était si bon d'être dans son Ichi, une sensation si jouissive et interdite.

-AAah oh Oui ! Aan oui !

Ichigo criait sous les fortes sensations et ne savait plus qui il était, ni où il était car tout ce qui comptait maintenant pour lui était Shiro qui le pilonnait. Shiro qui le baisait, sa queue allant et venant dans un rythme effréné. Cette sensation d'être enfin entier était électrisante pour lui. Et cette chaleur bouillonnante et dure qui le remplissait allait le faire fondre de l'intérieur tant cela l'excitait.

-Ah là ! Oui là... Encore !

Shiro venait de toucher sa prostate de plein fouet et ne la lâchait plus, augmentant les gémissements de son frère qui ne faisait que crier et hurler son plaisir face à toutes ces émotions exquises. Ichigo s'abandonnait totalement à lui en ondulant des hanches à la rencontre des coups de rein de son amant. Leurs corps étaient maintenant en sueur et le sexe d'Ichigo était incroyablement excité et dur comme la pierre. Du pré-sperme en coulait et à chaque coup de hanche de son frère, son sexe tapait sur les abdominaux musclés et hâlés du rouquin. Shiro y allait de plus en plus rapidement et brutalement à chaque gémissements de son jumeau, chaque cris et hurlements de plaisirs. Allant aussi jusqu'à sortir complètement de son frère et re-rentrer avec brusquerie, touchant à chaque passage la prostate du rouquin.

Shiro sentit tout à coup le corps sous lui s'arquer et les parois autours de son sexe se contracter. Ichigo n'en avait plus pour longtemps et cela l'excita encore plus. Alors il sortit rapidement de son jumeau, le retourna encore sur le dos et le pénétra d'un coup sec avec brutalité.

-AAAAH SHIRO!

Voir le corps d'Ichigo ainsi alangui sur les draps, les jambes largement écartées et la queue raide d'où s'échappait déjà du sperme par le gland rougit. De la sueur recouvrait tout son corps, faisant luire et ressortir encore plus sa fine musculature. Et ne parlons même pas de son visage aux pommettes rouges, aux lèvres l'étant tout autant et gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers.

Et ses yeux ! Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Les yeux d'habitude de couleur ambre étaient maintenant assombris et noyés dans des larmes de plaisir qu'il lui procurait. On pouvait entendre dans la pièce les gémissements mélangés des deux jeunes hommes et le claquement des testicules du blanc qui tapaient frénétiquement contre les fesses du rouquin. Shiro savourait la chaleur et l'étroitesse d'Ichigo qui le serrait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait en lui et sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps tout comme le rouquin.

-C'est ma queue qui te donne du plaisir Ichigo, nouveau coup de rein. C'est ma queue que tu sens tout au fond de toi ! Une autre brutale pénétration suivi les mots de son amant, le membre rentré jusqu'à la garde. Ce qui arracha un puissant cri d'Ichigo qui le sentit avec force malmener sa prostate.

-Caresse toi Ichi, reprit la voix rauque de Shiro.

Le dit Ichi ne compris pas dans un premier temps ce qu'avait dit l'albinos mais instinctivement, malgré qu'il soit dans les brumes de sa jouissance prochaine, il pris son propre membre en main. Il fit des vas-et-vients sur son sexe sous le regard de convoitise de son jumeau qui n'en ratait pas une miette devant ce spectacle jouissif. N'arrêtant pas de pomper sa queue, Ichigo sentit un feu brûlant traverser tout son corps jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il se cambra jusqu'à s'en faire mal au dos et libéra cette sensation bouillonnante dans un long jet d'un liquide blanc qui s'étala tout le long de son torse imberbe.

-SHIRO!

Sur ce dernier hurlement d'un orgasme dévastateur, Ichigo se laissa tomber. Ses bras au dessus de sa tête et des jambes ne pouvant plus accrocher les hanches de Shiro. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté comme s'il venait de courir un marathon (ce qui était tout aussi exténuant).

Au même moment, Shiro voyant l'expression érotique de son frère dans sa jouissance et le fait que celui-ci c'était douloureusement serré autour de son sexe. Il donna encore quelque coups de butoirs et se répandit dans de longs jets à l'intérieur de son frère, allant jusqu'à la garde pour le remplir tout au fond en poussant un long râle rauque de plaisir. Shirosaki s'affala finalement sur son jumeau, sans y mettre tout son poids, en essayant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle.

La respiration revenue à la normale, Shiro essaya de se retirer doucement mais son frère n'était pas de cette avis. Ichigo se resserra autour du membre légèrement moi de son frère.

-HM Ichi?

-Reste, j'aime bien la sentir en moi. Il ajouta à sa phrase un léger coup de bassin vers Shiro qui râla sous la sensation de chaleur et d'humidité dû à son sperme à l'intérieur du rouquin.

Il se déplaça finalement sur le côté du lit en emportant avec lui le rouquin et se positionna en cuillère derrière son amant. Son sexe toujours dans son rouquin.

Le dit rouquin se blottit entre les bras musclés et accueillants du blanc et déplaça sa tête sur le côté. Leurs regard se croisèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement contrastant avec leurs activités précédentes et restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

-Alors... près pour un second round ? Demanda malicieusement l'albinos, son sexe redevenu dur entre les fesses de son amant qui en apprécia la raideur en laissant échapper un léger couinement.

Après la petite démonstration de son frère plus que prêt pour une autre partie de jambe en l'air, Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel tout en pouffant finalement à la question et croisa les yeux de son frère.

-J'sais pas, fit Ichigo malicieux, tu peux encore tenir le rythme ? Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin en voyant les yeux de son jumeau devenir prédateur. Il le défiait ce sale petit rouquin ? Il allait être servi !

-Tch tu vas voir que j'peux tenir le rythme pendant encore longtemps ! Shiro se jeta sur son frère, le surplombant avec un sourire carnassier. Tu sortiras pas d'cette chambre d'toutes les vacances !

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses, le provoqua Ichigo.

Sur ce Shiro replongea en Ichigo et c'est comme ça que débutèrent les vacances de notre albinos Shiro et rouquin Ichigo, loin des mœurs de la vie.

À vivre leur amour plus que fraternel...

Fin

* * *

Et Ouaip ! J'en fini pas avec ma nature de perverse *fière d'elle*

-Franchement y'a pas de quoi être fière ! C'est tout simplement Brrr j'ai pas de mots pour décrire cet étalage de sexe à tout va ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !

-*tête blasé* Avec le temps tu me connais voix off et puis c'est pas quelques caresses par ci et pénétrations par là qui vont faire du mal ;)

-"Quelques" ? "QUELQUES" ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi c'est pas "quelques" ça ! C'est carrément pornographique ton truc !

-Ah merci du compliment voix off ^^ Ça fait plaisir !

-C'était pas un compliment -_-

Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu cet OS et bon je fais la quête aux reviews alors *yeux chibi* Reviews s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
